Warmth - Loki fluff
by Kouto
Summary: Waking up, Loki's Midgardian lover finds herself alone once again. Not knowing whether or not last night's happenings were real, she remembers other lovely moments she spent with her King. Sequel to Hot Chocolate.


_Sequel to Hot Chocolate._

The next morning, when she woke up, she was alone. Was it all just a dream? There was no sight of him, nothing to let her know that he was there or that he had been there last night. Sprawling on the bed, she sighed and decided she could sleep a little bit more. She closed her eyes and remembered the way he treated her last night, feeling her stomach fluttery and seeking for the warmth that she already missed.  
Pulling the duvet over her, she hid her head with it and giggled.

Her mind flew to the period from before his leave. He had been this gentle back then too. What made him change his dominant attitude into such a caring one? She wasn't sure, but she loved it.

Flashback

It had been a bit over two weeks since they returned from Asgard and two days since she was released from the Midgardian hospital. Loki stayed away, feeling guilty that she got hurt because of him. He didn't want to scare her, to have her think that if she stayed by his side she would be hurt again. So he just let her be for a while, bringing her meals sometimes, sleeping at her bedside, trying to keep her close, still.

However, he did nothing to continue their previous relationship. He didn't even touch her, unless she required his assistance to move.  
Little did he know that his change of attitude would hurt her so much. She felt as if he was staying there simply because it was part of his banishment, that he had lost any form of interest in her, that he had no desire for her anymore. She would sometimes cry at night, thinking of ways to tell him that he doesn't have to waste his time on her, that he could leave and have fun just like he did before, when she first found her.

And so she tried. He was sitting in the arm chair in the living-room and she stood before him, fidgeting with her fingers. She was shaking uncontrollably as she spoke, hiccuping and trying to control her voice and tears. When she stopped speaking, he just started laughing, unable to muffle it anymore. She felt humiliated and as she turned to run to her room, he grabbed her. Firmly but gently. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her on his lap. Breathing warm air on her neck, he held her tightly, nevertheless making sure that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Why would you think that I want to leave you, my dear?" he chuckled into her ear, pressing a kiss to it as he waited for her answer. She just whimpered, placing her small hands over his. "While it might be part of my banishment, I did want it. It's the best possible option. In a cell in Asgard I would have missed you. So much." He placed kisses on her shoulder.

"Turn around." he whispered, helping her stand as he made her face him. Keeping her up by her hips, he gently raised her loose sweater above her belly button, revealing the bandages underneath. Thinking that he only wanted to check on her wounds she just stood still, only to jolt away and yelp in surprise once his cold lips touched her skin. Looking down at him, her face turned red as she was met with a bright smile.

"Have I apologized to you for what happened?" he asked, placing a small kiss to her stomach, although he already knew the answer. She nodded.

"I will, however, never be able to forgive myself." She shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "I truly regret that I had dragged you in a battle that was not yours. I'm sorry that you got hurt. I was so scared that I would lose you. I know you will forgive me, but I am going to have a hard time forgiving myself. Will you accept my apologies?" He looked up into her eyes, awaiting an answer.

"I never blamed you for what happened, my king." He peppered her stomach with kisses, gripping her hips tighter to keep her up. Her legs were shaking and she looked like she would cry soon. He placed her hands on his shoulders, clinging to him for support.

"I'm not going to hurt you, little one." She whimpered at first but then cried loudly when he pulled her down on his lap, making her straddle him.

"Are you comfortable? Have I hurt you?" He questioned, pushing her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I-I'm alright, my king." She stuttered a bit, letting go of his shoulders to grip the front of his deep forest green sweater. He wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist, starting to place small kisses down her jawline and neck, down to her collarbone. He suckled there, proceeding to leave a mark as she squirmed on his lap, gasping and moaning softly.

"Shhhh. Fret not, little one. I am not going to harm you." She answered with a relatively loud moan, her hands releasing his sweater as he stopped torturing the now-bruised skin of her neck.

"You enjoyed it that much?" he asked, a grin spreading on his features. His fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin he had just released until flush against him.

"M-mas-teer~" she gasped and arched her back, her clothed crotch grinding against his. He muffled a grunt by digging his teeth into her neck again, making her cry out.

He chuckled, running his tongue up her jawline, earning himself more mewls and gasps.

"How can you think that my desire for you would fade away?" he cupped her face, looking deep into her eyes.

Leaning in closely, he breathed hot air on her lips, watching her as she bit her bottom lip, averting her gaze. He continued to run his fingers up and down her spine, making sure not to add too much pressure to the bandaged area.

"I'd never. I don't want you to think that you're not good enough." he spoke as pecked her lips, almost as if he knew all of her doubts and understood all of her reasons only by simply staring deep into her soul. She mewled in surprise, taking a moment to kiss back as he still kept her close.

Soon enough, he closed his eyes and she followed suit, their kiss growing more passionate as he forced her lips apart, slowly caressing her tongue with his. She moaned into his mouth and his grip on her tightened. When they parted for air, her face was tomato-red and her eyes were slightly watery and dilated. He just stroked her cheek until her breath evened before talking again.

"My dear, do you have trouble sleeping?" she titled her head in confusion. "You look very tired." he slowly moved his hands to rub the forming dark circles under her eyes. She tried to move away from his hand.

"I'm alright." She mumbled, averting her gaze again.

"Tell me." he whispered in her ear.

"My...whole rib cage hurts...Especially when I lay down." she gulped and looked to the side, biting her lower lip.

"I see." his answer was an almost silent whisper as he moved his hand to her ribs and spread his fingers over the bandage. Luckily his hands were big enough to cover her whole rib cage.

"Don't move." She gulped and nodded. Pressing slightly on her bandages, he closed his eyes as a green glow started emitting from his fingers, coldness seeping from them and attacking her soft flesh. She gasped at the sudden cold and tried to pull away but he just pressed harder on her ribs, making her cry out.

"Shhh. It's going to be over soon." his grip firm and tight, he kept her from moving and squirming on his lap, her body going numb and consequently tired.

"It's so cold." She was shaking massively, feeling as she would freeze at any time.

"I know. Just a little longer." he opened his eyes and bore deep into hers for another minute before his fingers stopped glowing and he wrapped his hands around her instead, pulling her close to his chest. Her body immediately warmed up and she looked at him in confusion only to see him smirk down at her.

"Better?" he asked and only then she sensed his fingers twitching as he magically warmed her up.

"Very much so but..." she bit her lip, refraining from saying anything else. Instead she just nodded her head.

"Speak your mind, little dove." he caressed her cheek, awaiting a response.

"Ugh...Thank you...For everything you've done. It doesn't hurt a-anymore." she tried to come up with her words.

"There is no need to thank me, my dear. Now go on." he watched her intently, a smirk playing on his lips, almost as if he knew what she wanted to say.

"You...don't need to use magic on me." she blurred out.

"My powers are not completely sealed." he smirked, continuing to look down at her with mischief.

"I'd rather you warm me up in a different way." she whispered as softly and rapidly as she could, hoping he didn't hear. He just chuckled again, pulling her into a lip-searing kiss before he whispered. "I know."

He started trailing small kisses down her jawline once again, making her gasp and arch against him, his big hands caressing her sides, nonchalantly brushing past her clothed breasts.

He firmly gripped her hips and looked down at her, taking in the hazed look in her eyes as he moved his hands on her thighs and then beneath them. He stood, keeping her up with a gentle grasp. She whimpered at the sudden movement, although the pain in her rib cage subsided and wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply.

Using his magic to open the door and turn on the lights, he entered her bedroom and made his way to her bed, gently placing her on the soft matress, settling to hover above her, nestled between her legs. He took a moment to gave upon her. Half lidded eyes, plump, kiss-bruised red lips, flushed cheeks, chest heaving slightly. Oh, how he enjoyed seeing her like this. But it was not the time. Not now. He would have all the time in the world for this.

Therefore, he just leaned down to peck her lips, then he placed kisses on each of her cheeks, on the tip of her nose, on her forehead and again on her lips. She mewled and looked up at him in confusion, resting her hands on his chest.

"It doesn't hurt when you lay down, now, does it?" his right hand dipped to her side, lazily caressing her through the material. She shook her head and muffled a small yawn.

"Good. You should be able to rest, then. Your body needs it to recover." she pouted but gave a short nod, knowing full well that he was right. She was worn out and the unexpected contact with his magic didn't exactly help her from that point of view.

He stood and pulled the blanket over her, tucking her in. Kissing her forehead once again, he whispered a "Good night." and turned to leave. However, she gripped his wrist, trying to stop him. He turned around with a slightly surprised and annoyed look on his face. She winced and pulled her hand away, hiding it in the duvet, afraid of punishment. Noticing her reaction, his expression immediately softened and he knelt next to the bed, caressing her cheek.

"I did not mean to scare you. I apologize. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" She looked at him in relief, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I just wanted to ask if you...if you'd like to stay with me tonight?" her words faded to the end of the sentence, but he understood anyways. Circling the bed, he made his way under the covers and allowed her to curl up against him.

_"Good night, my King."_


End file.
